Promises to Keep
by Isabelle Snape
Summary: Mal was Arthur's older sister. When she was still alive she made Cobb swear that he would always look after her little brother. When they see each other that final time in limbo during the Fisher job, she makes him renew that promise.


"You feel guilt for me but what about him?" Mal stared at her husband, anger making her step away from him.

"What about what you have done to my brother? Being chased round the world by secret corporations, forcing Arthur to be with you; take care of you? Do you think I enjoy hurting my brother?"

Mal turned to look at Ariadne, "if you are going to love my husband, make sure you do not loose yourself in him, it's a dangerous occupation."

Mal turned to go to Cobb, touching his head she gave a sad smile, "You promised we would grow old together." Tears began to shine in her eyes even as she knew she could no longer hold him to her, she was after all just as shade, a figment of Cobb's guilt ridden mind.

"Go, now while I still have the strength to let you go but Dom promises me you will actually keep your word and care for my brother."

Mal watched as Dom stood, watched as he nodded to Aridadne as lightening struck the air.

"Ariadne, that's the kick you need to go." Ariadne nodded, kicking Robert's body into the breaking abyss.

Mal growled anger making her irrational; raising the knife on the table she slashed at Cobb before she felt a sharp pain.

"What are you doing?" Cobb screamed in horror.

"Improvising" Ariadne, answered.

"Go Ariadne!" Cobb screamed as he and Mal slid to the floor.

"Okay, find Saito, don't loose yourself!" Ariadne ordered before she fell.

Silence reigned as Dom and Mal stared at one another, Dom stroking Mal's hair.

"I love you." Dom whispered in a broken voice

"I'll miss you, Dom promises me, promise me again you will take care of Arthur." Mal stared beseechingly at Cobb.

"I promise, oh god I am so sorry." Cobb sobbed, he had done this killed his wife, left his children motherless, and hurt Arthur.

"I love you, Keep promise Do or I swear you will never know peace."

Mal gave one more smile before he body went lax and Dom held her close for a few moments before he too fell into the abyss, he had a Japanese man to find.

Cobb watched Arthur with a sense of horror. He looked terrible, exhausted sunken eyes that stared around the airplane as Arthur took a head count to reassure himself that all really was well.

Cobb winced at the streak of light brown powder he saw on the Arthur's fingers as he rubbed his eyes. Arthur was wearing makeup again; it was the old trick of his, to appear fresh even when he was not.

Cobb watched Arthur unaware that someone was watching him, observing him taking in the point man's condition. Eames barley suppressed a growl as he watched Cobb. Eames hates the ties that bind Cobb to Arthur, brother-in-law or not if it were up to Eames Cobb would suffer for the rest of his life for his selfishness.

As it is there is no forgiveness for Cobb from Eames, not even when they become brother-in-laws. Eames will never be able to let go of the anger that crawls through is body. Arthur is sick, a fact he never lets on to anyone, wearing make up to hide the dark shadows under his eyes, and the lines of pain on his face.

Eames had tried everything he could to get his lover to slow down, but all that had gotten him was kicked out of their room for two days. Eames had shut up after that display of his lover's temper and had instead concentrated on making their job run as smoothly as possible all the while planning his own punishment for what his lover was putting him through.

They were finished, inception complete though they really would not know until Fischer split up his father's company, though they were all confident that it had been done. Eames watched Cobb watching Arthur and planned because Cobb was going to pay for the pain that he had caused his lover for the last two years as well as for the danger he had put them all in because of his inability to think about anyone else but himself.

Arthur sighed trying to keep up the allusion of relaxed relief when all he wanted was to collapse on the plane floor. Everything ached, something Arthur was use to but hated with every fiber in his being, but blood was thicker than water, and some things simply had to be endured.

Cobb was finally going home, two years of following him finally paying off. Cobb was safe and while Arthur was relieved he was also worried, what would happen to him?

It wasn't that Cobb was totally insensitive he was just very focused, and sometimes Cobb forgot people were people because of it, it was what had gotten Cobb and Mal trapped in limbo.

Arthur knew that Cobb didn't need him anymore now that his ghosts were exercised, Ariadne explaining to the crew the events of limbo, but Arthur did not like the idea of not being useful to Cobb. They were family, the only family Arthur had besides Phillipa and James.

It wasn't that he didn't have Eames, it was just Cobb was his last link to Mal, to the sister he had never known existed until he had become an adult and gone searching for his parents. A nice French couple had adopted Mal and Arthur had been unknowingly left alone in America.

When he had found out who she was he had gone to her, not wanting to intrude in her life, just see for himself that she was okay, well cared for, happy. He had been pleasantly surprised when she had refused to be parted from him following him back to America to wait while he finished his tour with the military before they had both gone back to France and Mal had met Cobb.

Cobb whom Arthur had originally hated, Cobb who had romanced his sister and somehow become a confidant, Cobb who had fallen apart when his sister died, and had needed Arthur to keep his sanity in tact, Cobb who had expected that Arthur would follow him into his illegal ventures because he knew just how loyal Arthur was to those he considered family; Cobb who would be leaving him, returning back to his dream life having used and tossed Arthur aside.

Arthur barley made it to the bathroom before he threw up, tears getting past his clenched eyes to fall in a mocking trail of pain.

"Arthur let me in now!" Eames demand, anger clouding his every word.

"Go away," Arthur murmured trying to sound annoyed and failing as he began to wretch again.

"Arthur" Eames growled and Arthur somehow found the strength to push open the door before going back to the toilet.

"Oh Darling," Eames sighed as he helped support Arthur, "you're burning up."

There was another knock at the door as Eames pressed a cool towel on Arthur's forehead and he moaned at the comforting effect.

Arthur was barley aware of Eames opening the door; it wasn't until he heard shouting that he realized that Eames and Cobb were arguing.

"I hope you're happy," Eames hissed, "if anything happens to him I swear to god you will pay."

"I just want to make sure he alright, Eames please" Cobb tried to reason, his eyes transfixed on Arthur's prone form.

"Well? He's bloody not well as you can see, though why you care is anyone's guess, I mean all that matters is getting back to the children right? No matter who you hurt along the way."

Cobb recoiled as if Eames had struck him and Arthur knew he had to intervene before he did.

"Cobb I'm fine, Eames stop, I just have an upset stomach nothing to concern yourself with."

Eames stared at Arthur, resignation in his eyes before they turned back to Cobb.

"Get out, I am more than capable of taking care of your brother-in-law since you have no desire to do so yourself."

Cobb and Arthur looked at Eames surprise on their faces; no one knew that they were family, Arthur refusing to advertise something that could be used against any of them.

"Yes, I am aware of your family connection to one another I am neither ignorant nor unaware as you both believe me to be."

Eames turned away from Cobb, and went back to Arthur setting him on the toilet to clean him up ignoring the fact that Cobb never leaves, just watches them contemplatively from the doorway.


End file.
